


Козни тёти Агаты

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Cosplay, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Pets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Это фикокосплей в двух частях с разными волшебными превращениями, а также с большой и чистой любовью)) Фотографии котиков и кошечек предоставили близкие люди котиков и кошечек,neublauиsige_vic, за что им моя огромная благодарность. В роли Берти Вустера - морская свинка Молли.





	1. Козни тёти Агаты

Приветики! Я ― Берти Вустер, и я в очередной раз разочаровал свою тётю Агату.

Если что, я разочаровываю её чуть не каждый божий день, старушке давно пора уже привыкнуть. Но тут её проняло больше обычного, и она меня заколдовала.

Я всегда говорил, что тётя Агата ― настоящая ведьма, но мне никто не верил. Думали, это парабола или ― как её там? ― гипербола. Ничего подобного! Никакая она не парабола. Она ведьма, самая настоящая. Словом, эта так называемая родственница превратила Бертрама в морскую свинку. 

Я думаю, это неспроста. Она и раньше надо мной ставила всякие эксперименты: то пробовала женить, то устроить секретарём к какому-то прожорливому министру. Поступала, одним словом, как тот парень, Франкенштейн, с морскими свинками. Может, и не со свинками, но с кем-то он там забавлялся.

Так вот. Тётя Агата заколдовала Бертрама и бросила на произвол судьбы. А Макинтош, тёткин любимый терьер, стал на меня как-то чересчур заинтересованно поглядывать. 

И я уже было решил, что звезда Вустера безвременно закатилась, но тут, по счастью, появился Дживс.

И он меня, конечно же, сразу узнал. Во-первых, потому что Дживс ― невероятно умный. И во-вторых, тоже. А в-третьих, потому что мой новый сногсшибательный галстук-бабочка избежал превращения.

Нисколько не удивившись, Дживс произнёс: «Сэр?»

На что я ответил: «Фью-фью-фью», и верный Дживс, верно истолковав, снабдил молодого хозяина сельдереем.

Сельдерей оказался просто умопомрачительным!

Но вскоре он кончился, и тогда я спросил Дживса, как он на этот раз собирается вытаскивать меня из супа.

Прозвучало это: «Фью-фью-фью-фью?»

«Боюсь, мне требуется время, чтобы подумать, сэр», ― ответил Дживс.

А, пока он думал, я оказывал ему моральную поддержку.

Надо ли говорить, что этот вскормленный рыбой мозг нашёл идеальное решение?

Недюжинная эрудиция подсказала Дживсу, что есть такая девица, тоже на «Б», Белоснежка, которая, как и Бертрам, попала в переплёт с участием злой ведьмы. И некий джентльмен её выручил. Дживс в точности последовал примеру этого джентльмена, и у него всё получилось!

На этом история с тётей Агатой не закончилась. В другой раз она заколдовала Дживса. 

Думаете, я его не узнал? Плохо вы обо мне думаете! И как можно было не опознать это умное, прекрасное лицо с великолепным профилем? 

К тому же, любовь Дживса к рыбе никуда не делась, как и галстук-бабочка. Похоже, галстуки-бабочки имеют к волшебству имману... иммунитет.

Но я-то уже знал, как бороться с тёткиными чарами! Расколдовывание Дживса прошло без сучка без задоринки.

Но мы решили на этом не останавливаться и договорились в целях защиты от магии применять верное средство почаще, для профилактики.

И знаете что? Это работает! 

Ну, может, немного помогает и то, что Дживс дал пожевать Макинтошу волшебную палочку тёти Агаты.


	2. Новые козни тёти Агаты

― Как здорово работает наша антимагия, Дживс, – заметил я после утреннего поцелуя. – Вустер – по-прежнему Вустер, а не какой-то там хомячок.

– Вы были морской свинкой, сэр, Cavia porcellus.

– Странно. Никогда не замечал в себе особенной тяги к морю. Это скорее по твоей части.

– Cavia porcellus не является морским животным, сэр… – начал он, но я чувствовал себя не готовым к поглощению крупной порции знаний (по правде говоря, никогда себя готовым не чувствовал) и быстро перебил:

– И ведь это ещё оттого, что ты дал Макинтошу пожевать тётину волшебную палочку, да?

– Полагаю, что так, сэр, – согласился Дживс немного прохладно.

Кажется, он рассчитывал ещё час потчевать меня сведениями про разных хомяков, а я лишил его этого удовольствия. Я подумал, не разогнать ли тучи испытанным способом, но тут прозвенел звонок. Дживс умерцал к двери.

Из прихожей послышались знакомые голоса, и у меня затряслись поджилки.

Пытаясь унять трясущиеся поджилки, я шагнул навстречу судьбе. Судьба в лице тёте Агаты и Маделин Бассет шагнула навстречу мне.

– Берти, – без предисловий начала тётя. – Маделин дала мне своё согласие. Сегодня ты женишься.

– Но ведь Маделин дала согласие вам, а не мне, тётя. Почему жениться должен я, а не вы?

Тётя стукнула по полу металлической тростью.

– Да, тётя, – послушно проговорил я. – Какая счастливая новость. Немедленно еду выбирать кольца. – И я покорно зашагал к двери.

– …Сэр, можно вас на минуту? – тихо проговорил Дживс, и морок, поглотивший меня, рассеялся.

Мы с Дживсом скрылись на кухне.

– Дживс, я погиб. Как мог я так быстро сказать «да»? Не понимаю!

– Думаю, дело в новой волшебной палочке миссис Грегсон.

– Вот эта железная бандура, которой тётя Агата лупила по полу – это она?

– Полагаю, да, сэр. И я знаю, как вам избежать женитьбы.

Короче, по мнению Дживса, волшебные кто-то там тёти Агаты могли достаться и мне. И он посоветовал, пока он отвлекает тётю, завладеть палочкой и чего-нибудь наколдовать.

Я так и сделал. Взмахнув тростью, я указал на тётю Агату, и та превратилась в очень и очень тёткообразную кошку.

– Какая миленькая кисонька! – елейно пролепетала Маделин, и мне пришлось взмахнуть тростью ещё раз. 

Кошек в комнате стало вдвое больше. Кошка-тётя-Агата сверлила меня недобрым взглядом. Кошка-Маделин пискляво мяукала.

– Дживс! – воскликнул я обрадованно. – Смотри! У меня получилось!

– Осторожнее, сэр.

Но было поздно. Забыв, что всё ещё держу трость, я махнул рукой, и кошек в комнате стало три.

– Прости меня, Дживс, я всё исправлю!

Я снова взмахнул тростью, но Котодживс вместо того, чтобы стать привычным Дживсом, превратился в какого-то другого, совсем незнакомого кота. Я не из тех, кто отзывается о людях дурно (разве что иногда), а о котах тем более, но было в этом животном что-то зловещее.

– Дживс?.. – позвал я осторожно.

Кот в ответ, зашипев, нацелил на меня когтистую лапу.

Я взмахнул тростью. Кот исчез, а вместо него появился Бингли, мой бывший камердинер, чуть не спаливший когда-то меня вместе с домом.

Деваться некуда, я снова махнул тростью, надеясь, что на этот раз Бингли не превратится в голодного льва или чего-нибудь похуже, но тот снова стал Бингли-котом, чему я сперва обрадовался, но быстро понял, что поторопился. 

Бингликот растопырил когти и с шипением бросился на меня. Я бросился от него, и минут двадцать мы носились по квартире, роняя мебель, пока я каким-то чудом не оказался на холодильнике. Дверца при этом открылась, и Бингли, заинтересованный окороком, который Дживс приготовил на обед, наконец-то оставил меня в покое.

Пока он хрустел и чавкал, я осторожно слез с холодильника и добрался до волшебной палочки. Взмах – и Бингликот стал Котодживсом. 

Не доверяя больше опасному устройству, я чмокнул Котодживса в макушку, и снова передо мною оказался великолепный, неподражаемый и совершенный Дживс.

Он осторожно забрал у меня из рук тётиагатину трость. 

– И что мне теперь делать? – спросил я, показывая на оставшихся двух кошек. – С палочкой связываться – дело опасное. Не оставлять же их так.

– Вы могли бы поцеловать их, сэр, – произнёс Дживс.

– Ты это серьёзно?!

– Нет, сэр.

Он стукнул тростью, и кошки превратились, как им и положено, в тётю Агату и Маделин. Вид у них был несколько дезо... чего-то там. Дезориентированный.

– Позвольте, я вызову вам такси, мэм, мисс… – предложил Дживс.

Тётя Агата нервно кивнула и, вцепившись в поданную Дживсом трость, поспешила на выход. Маделин, попискивая, засеменила следом. Вскоре я услышал, как закрывается входная дверь.

– Но как у тебя получилось колдовать, Дживс? – спросил я, когда он примерцал к вашему покорному. – Неужели ты тоже связан с тётей Агатой кровными узами?

– Нет, сэр, не связан. Я пришёл к выводу, что происхождение не играет основополагающую роль.

Он аккуратно стукнул тростью об пол, и беспорядок, который мы с Бингли учинили, гоняясь по дому, само... чего-то там. Самоликвидировался.

– Но как… – начал я и не закончил, пялясь на Дживса с открытым ртом.

– Я счёл разумным поменять трости. Позвольте, я почищу ваш пиджак. Он в кошачьей шерсти, сэр.


End file.
